


A New Year's Eve with No Regrets

by AikaAyuzawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Eren is 24, Fluff, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, New Year's Eve, Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAyuzawa/pseuds/AikaAyuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger ufak çaplı bir sinir krizi geçiriyordu. Birliğin neşeli kahkahaları tarafından işgal edilmiş olan giriş salonunun kapısının dışında, duvar dibine çökmüş, ellerini başının arasına almış, neredeyse ağlamak üzereydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Eve with No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye aynı evrende, ancak farklı bir zaman diliminde geçiyor. Eren 24 yaşında. Marco yaşıyor ve ben sonuna kadar inkar aşamasında kalacağım sanırım (>.

_Keşif Birliği duvarların dışından yeni dönmüş, nispeten başarılı bir görev geçirmişti. Bu yıl içinde ilk defa, kimse ölmemiş, kimse sakat kalmamış, hiç kimse alışılmış sıyrıklar ve kesikler dışında önemli bir yara almamıştı. Biraz da bu başarının verdiği gurur ve rahatlamayla eski bir handa toplanan birlik, yanlarında savaşan arkadaşlarının yasını tutmadan yemek yemenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu yavaş yavaş hatırlıyordu._

Tombul, kızıl saçlı bir kadın olan hancı içeri girdiğinde yılın bu zamanı bu hanı ne kadar sevdiğini düşündü. Kendinden memnuniyet duyarak etrafa göz gezdirdi. Elleriyle tek tek astığı süsler pırıl pırıldı, kapıdan içeri zor soktuğu çam ağacından arada sırada pencereden kaçan yaramaz esintiyle birlikte ormanın kokusu geliyordu. Kırmızının, yeşilin ve sarının tonları herkesin tabaklarından yükselen yemek kokusuyla karışıyor, bu grubun hiç alışık olmadığı mayışmış gülüşler pudra şekeri misali yağan kar ile harmanlanıyordu. Normal insanlar gibi yeni yılı kutlayacak olmanın keyfine varan askerler kart oyunları oynuyor, sohbet ediyor, ya da köşelerde buluşup liseli gençler gibi kıkırdayarak üzerinde isimler yazılı olan küçük kağıtları değiş tokuş ediyorlardı.

Bir kişi hariç.

Eren Jaeger ufak çaplı bir sinir krizi geçiriyordu. Birliğin neşeli kahkahaları tarafından işgal edilmiş olan giriş salonunun kapısının dışında, duvar dibine çökmüş, ellerini başının arasına almış, neredeyse ağlamak üzereydi. Başında dikilen kahverengi saçlı, ay suratlı genç kadın kahkahalara boğulmamak için kendini zor tutuyor gibiydi.

“GÜLMESENE SASHA!”

Çocuğun yıkılmış haline daha fazla dayanamayan Sasha Blouse elindeki içkiyi etrafa saçarak yüksek perdeden bir kahkaha koyverdi.

“Üzülme Eren, temizlik bezi alırsın. Ya da yeni bir süpürge. Eminim çok sevinecektir.“

Sasha’yı temizlik beziyle boğma fikrini iyiden iyiye benimseyen Eren, son bir ümitle “Benimle değiş tokuş eder misin?” diye sordu, alacağı cevaptan emin olarak.

“Ne, Teğmen’i mi? Deli misin? Hem bende Krista var, ne alacağıma karar verdim bile.”

“Sasha, bundan sonraki her yemeğimin üçte ikisini sana veririm, lütfen.”

Sasha bu fikri düşünür gibi göründükten sonra abartılı bir hareketle başını salladı.

“Hayır, on sene boyunca üç kişinin yemeğini teklif etsen bile Teğmen’in bir dahaki yıl boyunca süpürge niyetine kullanacağı kişi olmak istemiyorum. Ben içeri dönüyorum, dediğim gibi, temizlik bezi al.”

“Sasha, yalvarıyorum! GİTME!”

Eren, son anda bileklerinden yakalamış olduğu Sasha tarafından duvardan sürüklenince tuhaf bir açıyla yan yatmış olarak olduğu yerde bir süre kaldı. Garip bir düşünme pozisyonuydu evet, ama soğuk taş bir şekilde zihnini berraklaştırmıştı. Temizlik malzemeleri başta iyi bir fikir gibi görünse de, Teğmen’in kendisine hizmetçi muamelesi yapılmasından ne kadar hoşlanacağını kestirebiliyordu. Ya süpürge? Evet, o süpürgeyle duvarların dışına kadar kovalanacağı kesindi, hatta süpürgenin Eren'in kafasında kırılması gibi bir ihtimal bile vardı, ama yüzündeki ifadeye değer miydi acaba? Bir ihtimal daha vardı aslında, belki Komutan Erwin’le değiş tokuş yapabilirdi? Levi onun yakın arkadaşıydı sonuçta. Ama hayır, Eren kendini Komutan’a gidip “Şey, efendim, acaba yılbaşı çekilişinde hediye alacağımız kişileri değiştirebilir miyiz?” derken hayal edemiyordu. Diğerleriyle değiş tokuş yapmak zaten olasılıklar dahilinde bile değildi.

Kabullenmesi gerekiyordu, kimse onunla Teğmen Levi’ı değiştirmeyecekti. _Nereden çıktı zaten bu lanet çekiliş? Hem, neden komutanlar da katılıyor ki? Hatta Teğmen neden katılıyor?”_

“HEM TEĞMEN’İN BÖYLE ŞEYLERDEN NEFRET ETTİĞİNİ SANIYORDUM!” diyerek beklediğinden biraz daha seslice düşünce zincirini bitirdi.

“Nasıl şeylerden nefret ediyormuşum ben, velet?”

Başının tepesinden gelen sert, insanda göğsü buz sarkıtlarıyla delinmiş gibi soğuk bir his uyandıran ses ile Eren’in ilikleri kemiklerinin içinde taş kesildi sanki.

Eren, saniyenin onda biri gibi bir süre için Teğmen’in her zamanki memnuniyetsiz yüz ifadesine bakarak donakalsa da, komutanını gören bir askerin ilk içgüdüsü olan selam verme dürtüsü onu harekete geçirdi ve hissizleşmiş ayakları birbirine dolanarak aniden yerden kalktı. Bunu yaparken, az daha bacağını kırıyordu.

“EFENDİM!” diye bağırdı panikle sol elini sırtına götürürken, sağ yumruğunu göğsünün sağ tarafının üzerine vurarak.

_Sağ yumruğunu göğsünün sağ tarafının üzerine… vurarak mı?_

Genç adam boncuk boncuk terliyordu. Her şey, sanki Tanrı onu cezalandırmaya kararlıymış gibi ilerliyordu.

Onunla birlikte devlerle savaştıkları yıllar içinde çocuk, Teğmen Levi’dan çok daha uzun, çok daha yapılı bir adama dönüşmüş olmasına rağmen, göğsünün yakınlarından bir yerden ona çarpan bu buz gibi ses dalgasının karşısında hala kendini 15 yaşında toy bir asker gibi hissediyordu. Eren yeşil gözlerini yenilmişlik içinde kapar ve burnunu bir yumruk için hazırlarken, karşısındaki adamın onun elini yakalayıp kalbinin üzerine, yani selam verirken olması gereken yere sertçe çarptığını hissetti. O kadar sert ki, Eren’in nefesi bir anlığına göğsünün içinde tıkanıp kaldı.

“Önce doğru düzgün selam vermeyi öğren.” dedi Levi dişlerinin arasından, yüzünde sanki karşısındaki adam az önce temizlediği yere çamurlu ayaklarıyla basan bir böcekmiş gibi bir ifadeyle. Bu aşağılayan bakışların altında kendini eziliyor gibi hissetmesine rağmen Eren, sadece bir saniyeliğine Teğmen’in elinin üzerine kapanmış olan parmaklarının beklediğinin aksine buz kesmiş değil de tuhaf bir şekilde sıcak olduğunu fark etmeden edemedi.

“Cevap bekliyorum, Jaeger,” dedi Teğmen Levi sakince, Eren’i birdenbire içine fırlatıldığı tuhaf histen çıkararak. “Ben neyden nefret ediyormuşum?” kelimelerinin arasında duraklayışı sanki onları daha da ezici hale getiriyordu.

“Efendim, ben…” Eli hala Levi’ın koyduğu yerde, nedense her zamanki korkudan başka bir şeye benzeyen bir hisle titrerken, “Yılbaşı çekilişinde bana siz çıktınız.” dedi Eren bir solukta. Kendine inanamıyordu. “Ve ben sizin böyle şeylerden nefret… nefret ettiğinizi düşünüyordum, efendim.” Kesinlikle dayak yiyecek ve üç gün aç bırakılacaktı.

Hiç beklemediği bir şekilde Teğmen’in neredeyse tiksintiyle bir “tsk” sesi çıkardığını duydu. Eren’in düşünebildiğine inanamamış olabilir miydi?

“Her ne kadar bu konu seni zerre kadar alakadar etmese de, çocuk, çekilişe ve kutlamalara katılmak zorunda kaldım çünkü Komutan Erwin’le girdiğim bir iddiayı kaybettim.” Teğmen bir an durakladı. “Ve ben sözümü tutarım.” Odasında okunmayı bekleyen bir sürü belge varken bu saçma sapan konuşmayla zaman kaybettiğine bile inanamıyordu. “Şimdi, bana hiçbir şey almak zorunda değilsin, inan daha az umursayamazdım.” diyerek neden yaptığını bile bilmediği açıklamasını tamamladı ve topuklarının üzerinde dönerek akşamın başlangıcından beri özlemini duyduğu sessiz odasına giden karanlığa karıştı.

Eren, derin bir nefes vererek boyuyla öfkesi ters orantılı olan komutanı gelmeden önce oturduğu yere çöktü.

Teğmen Levi ile hediyesi hakkında yaptığı ilk konuşma çok da kötü geçmemişti hani. En azından hala tek parçaydı.

*

Ertesi sabah kahvaltıda, havada elle tutulur bir heyecan vardı. Herkes, sadece bu bir kaç gün için duvarların dışında onları bekleyen devleri unutmuş gibiydi. Çünkü tüm askerler, çekilişte kendilerine çıkan kişilere belli etmemeye çalışsalar da, hediye alışverişine çıkacaktı bugün. Neredeyse köydeki diğer normal insanlar gibi.

Eren, bunları düşünürken masanın orta kısmında bir sandalyeye oturmuş buldu kendini. Yanında ona çıkan kişiyi en az beş kişiyle değiş tokuş yaparak elde ettiği ismi, yani Marco’yu başından savmaya çalışan Jean vardı.

“Hayır, Marco, bugün benimle gelemezsin çünkü ben… Ben, anneme hediye alacağım, tamam mı? Senin gelmeni istemiyorum!”

Eren ikisinin ortasına oturmuş bulunmuştu bir kere, aralarındaki tüm tartışma onun bilmeden oluşturduğu bu engelin üzerinden yürütülüyordu. Ağzına tıktığı ekmeğin arkasından tıslayarak onların haline gülerken bunu fark eden Jean’ın çıkışıyla gülüşü yarım kaldı.

“Sen ne gülüp duruyorsun be? Ben senin yerinde olsam oturur kendime acırdım. Ne alacaksın sevgili Teğmen’ine?”

Jean gülerek söylediği bu kelimelerin Eren’in yüz ifadesinde yarattığı ani ve acı dolu değişimi gördüğünde, onunla dalga geçtiğine pişman olur gibi oldu. Eren zorlukla yutkundu ve gözleri odağını kaybetmiş halde, kulağa “bilmiyorum” gibi gelen bir şey mırıldandı. Öyle çaresiz görünüyordu ki, Jean bile onu rahatlatma ihtiyacı hissetti.

“Bak, bence hiçbir şey alma. Yani, nedir ki, adam koskoca teğmen? Yılbaşı çekilişinde ona bir şey almadın diye bozulacak değil ya.”

“Biliyorum, sadece…”

_Onun için bir şey yapmak istiyorum._

Eren’in gözleri cam kenarındaki masada ifadesiz bir yüzle kahvaltı eden Teğmen Levi’ı bulduğunda, cümlesinin gerisini sadece kafasının içinde söylediğine memnun oldu, çünkü kulağa nasıl geldiğinin farkındaydı. Dün gece geç saatlere kadar uyumamış ve Teğmen’e ne alabileceğini, ya da onun da söylediği gibi ona hiçbir şey almasa en fazla ne olabileceğini düşünmüştü. Ancak bu ihtimali kafasından çabuk silmişti, çünkü her ne kadar teğmen böyle şeyler umurunda değilmiş gibi davransa da, Eren dün gece onu yüzünde sadece temizliğini bitirdiği bir odaya son kez bakarken görebileceğiniz türden bir ışıltıyla pencereden dışarı bakarken yakaladığına yemin edebilirdi.

Hem, komutan insanlık için o kadar fazla şeyi kaybetmişti ki, onun yılda bir kere de olsa, basit bir hediyeyle de olsa bir teşekkürü hak ettiğini düşünüyordu.

“Eren?” Marco’nun şefkatli sesi genç adam ve düşüncelerinin arasına girmişti. Gözlerini teğmenin üzerinden çekip Marco’ya dönmek beklediğinden biraz daha zor oldu.

“Neden Teğmen Levi’a hediye olarak senden herhangi, sıkıcı bir ayak işi isteme hakkı vermiyorsun? Bir dilek gibi yani. Eminim yapmak istemediği bir sürü angaryası vardır. Hem ona faydası olur, hem sen de kendini suçlu hissetmemiş olursun.”

Eren’in yüzünde öyle garip, öyle çılgınca bir ifade belirmişti ki Marco bir anlığına çocuğun titana dönüşeceğini sandı.

 “Marco… Biliyor musun, bu…”

 “Bi-biliyorum, çok iyi değil ama yine de sakin ol-“

“Hayır, çok iyi! Harika bi fikir. Evet, kesinlikle öyle yapacağım. Hatta… hemen şimdi gidip soracağım ona.”

Bunu daha önce nasıl düşünemediğine inanamıyordu. O kadar basitti, o kadar gözünün önündeydi ki… Bir hediye alıp vermek yerine, hediyeyi onun seçmesine izin vermek. Zaten hediye bulamamıştı, e hiç kimseye faydası olmayan bir şey de almak istemiyordu. İki taraf için de bir kazanım olacaktı böylece.

Mutlaka onun için yapabileceği bir şeyler olmalıydı.

Bu fikrin kendisine verdiği heyecanla sandalyesinden fırlamış olan Eren, sonunda Teğmen’e doğru bir adım atmaya karar verdiğinde yerinden kıpırdayamadığını fark etti. Neden hareket edemediğini çözmek için aşağı doğru bir bakış attığında, iki genci onu kollarından sıkıca tutmuş ve bırakmamaya kararlı şekilde yüzüne bakarken buldu.

“Oi, Eren! Hasta mısın, yılbaşı hediyesi şimdi mi verilir?” diye çıkıştı Jean, “Hem böyle direkt sorarsan hediye gibi bile olmaz ki.” diyerek tamamladı onu diğeri.

Nasıl yani? Nasıl sorması gerekiyordu ki? Eren durumu kavramakta cidden güçlük çekiyordu.

“Ne yapmalıyım?” dedi Eren yerine geri oturtulurken, şimdi birbirleriyle “Bu çocuk tam bir geri zekalı.” bakışlarını paylaşan diğer ikisine.

“Bence… Hediyeye daha fazla benzemesi için bir kart hazırlayabilirsin.” diyerek günün ikinci parlak fikrini sundu Marco. “Dilek kartı yani.”

“Aynen! Üzerine bu bir dilek kartıdır, yani bana istediğini yaptırabilirsin anlamına geliyor yazabilirs-“

“Hayır, Eren, öyle şeyler yazma lütfen.” diye kibarca düzeltti Jean’ı, belli ki daha sağduyulu olan Marco. “İstersen bugün gidip birlikte bir kart seçebiliriz, hediyem hazır olduğuna ve Jean da beni yanında istemediğine göre yapacak önemli bir şeyim yok.”

Marco sinirli bir şekilde yerinden kalkar ve Eren’le yirmi dakika içinde kapıda buluşacağını söylerken, Jean onun söylediği bir şeyle kendini kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Ne demek hediyem hazır? Hem sen kime hediye aldığını neden bana söylemiyorsun? Marco, soruma cevap ver! NEREYE GİDİYORSUN, MARCO??”

Eren bu sefer kahkahasını saklamaya gerek bile duymadı.

*

Nasıl olmuştu da alışverişleri üzerinde tek bir yeni yıl temasının bile olmadığı bu kartla son bulmuştu, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Muhtemelen Marco’nun el yapımı olduğu için zaten az sayıda olan kartlardan hiçbirini beğenmemesi ve “Teğmen’in bunu beğeneceğini sanmıyorum, Eren.” “Bence bu Teğmen Levi için fazla çocukça.” ya da “Güller mi, dalga geçiyor olmalısın.” gibisinden araya girişleri yüzünden, eninde sonunda üzerinde birkaç basit kenar süslemesi dışında pek bir şey olmayan bir kart kalmıştı işte ellerinde. O alışverişe tek başına çıksaydı, muhtemelen sepetteki yavru kediler ve yumaklar temasını işlemiş olan kartı seçerdi aslında.

Eren tüy kalemi umutsuzca parmaklarının arasında çevirdi. Yazacak bir şey bulamıyordu ve bu kartta ona ilham verecek hiç ruh yoktu. Belki biraz şey olsaydı… Mesela şurada minyatür bir çam ağacı, sol köşede minik bir kardan adam, birkaç yıldız, kenar süsünün aralarında küçücük kalpler...

Ne yaptığının farkına varması Eren’in biraz zamanını aldı.

Keşke şunu yapmış olmak yerine 12 metrelik sınıftan üç tane titanla tek başına kalsaydım, diye düşündü çocuk umutsuzca. Hatta zırhlı titan tarafından afiyetle yenilmeye bile razıydı. Tamam, kart eskiden sade ve sıkıcı görünüyor olabilirdi, ama şu anki haliyle bir askerin komutanına vereceği bir karttan ziyade, 5 yaşındaki bir çocuğun annesi için kendince kalpler, kardan adamlar, hatta ren geyikleriyle “özenle” süslediği bir karta benziyordu. Eren ona bakarken fiziksel bir acı hissetti.

“Ah…”

Genç adam yeşil gözlerini saate çevirdi, hediyelerin verileceği zaman yaklaşıyordu. Gidip yeni bir kart almak için ne vakti, ne de parası vardı. Çizdiği çocukça kalpler daha şimdiden yüzünün kızarmasına sebep olsa da, bir tür boş vermişlik içinde kartı bu haliyle teslim etmeye karar verdi.

Geriye kalan tek sorun, üzerine ne yazılacağıydı. “Eh,” diye bıkkınlıkla düşündü Eren, “Ne yazarsam yazayım bundan daha fazla batıramam herhalde.”

*

O akşam, hemen hemen herkesin hediyelerini değiş tokuş etmeyi bitirdiği saatlerde Eren, Teğmen Levi’a nasıl yaklaşacağını düşünüyordu. Huysuz herif her zaman olduğu gibi bütün bir gece ifadesiz suratıyla bir köşede oturmuş ve görebildiği kadarıyla kimseye hediye falan da vermemişti. O akşam içinde belki yüzüncü kez saate bakan Eren, Armin’den aldığı uzunca atkının paketine sanki ona gizemli bir güç verecekmiş gibi son kez sarıldı ve cesaretini toplayarak Teğmen yatmadan kartı teslim edip omuzlarındaki bu yükten kurtulmaya karar verdi.

Levi’a doğru attığı her adımla birlikte kalbi yerinden çıkmak ister gibi göğüs kafesine vuruyordu. Neden herkes onu izliyormuş hissine kapılmıştı ki? Yanağından aşağı bir damla ter süzüldü ve Eren Jaeger, hala kartı tuttuğu elini göğsüne vurarak komutanına selam durdu.

Sesinin çıkıp çıkmayacağından emin değildi, yine de muhatap olmaya çalıştığı adam başını hafifçe bardağından kaldırdığında kendinde ağzını açmaya yetecek kadar cesaret bulmuştu.

“Teğmen Levi, efendim!”

Levi’ın sağanak yağışlı gökyüzü grisindeki gözleri onunkilerle buluştu ve “Ne var?” dedi adam otomatikman, yüz ifadesinde en ufak bir değişiklik olmamıştı.

“Ben… Hediyenizi vermeye geldim, efendim.”

Upuzun akşam içinde ilk defa, koltuğunda somurtup duran, hiçbir şarkıya katılmadan ve hiç dans etmeden, sakince etrafı gözleyen ya da pencereden dışarı bakmakla yetinen Teğmen’in yüzünde gerçek, saklanamaz bir duygu belirtisi, bir şaşkınlık oluşmuştu.

Yine de çabuk toparlanıp “Sana bana bir şey almamanı söylediğimi hatırlıyorum?” dedi buz gibi bir sesle.

“Bir şey aldım sayılmaz efendim, aslında-“ Genç titan duraksadı, kartı nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu ve hemen sağından yükselen Hanji Zoe’nin manyakça kahkahası da bunu daha kolay hale getirmiyordu. Bu yüzden, doğrudan kartı ona uzatmakla yetinmekte karar kıldı.

Levi, Hanji’yi “Kes sesini, gözlük.” diye susturduktan hemen sonra, sadece incecik kaşlarının çok, çok hafifçe çatılmasından anlaşılabilecek bir merakla kartı eline aldı ve okudu.

“Ucuza gelsin diye kartı hancının küçük kızından mı aldın, Jaeger?”

Eren, Teğmen’in her zamanki aşağılayıcı ve kaba tavrının neden bu kez böylesine acıttığını bilmiyordu ama, biri ensesinden aşağı cıva dökmüştü sanki. Boğazından yükselen acı dalgasından tuhaf bir güven alarak neredeyse karşı gelir bir tonla cevapladı soruyu.

“Hayır, efendim. Ben yaptım.”

Teğmen şimdi inkâr edilemez bir şaşkınlık –hatta dehşetle- ona bakıyordu. Eren ise selamını bozmadan onun başının üstünden karşıya bakmaya devam etti. Birkaç uzun saniye sonra Levi, karşısındaki adamın onunla göz göze gelmemek için gösterdiği insanüstü çabayı fark etmiş olacak ki, bakışlarını tekrar eline indirdi ve genç olana günler gibi gelen bir süre zarfı için karttan ayırmadı. Tabii ki bu sadece Eren’in daha da paniklemesine sebep olmuştu. Aşağılanacak mıydı, dayak mı yiyecekti, yoksa cezalandırılacak mıydı? Komutan ağzını açtığında Eren kendini her türlü şeye hazırlamıştı.

“Teşekkür ederim, Eren.” hariç.

“Te- Ne?”

Sanki zaman henüz icat edilmemiş bir cihazla dondurulmuş gibi geliyordu Eren’e. Yeni yıl mucizesi dedikleri bu muydu? Teğmen onu aşağılamamış, dövmemiş, zorla titana dönüştürüp diğer devlere yılın ilk ziyafetinin ana yemeği olarak sunmamış, üstüne üstlük bir de ona dünyanın en yumuşak sesi gibi gelen bir tonla _teşekkür etmişti._

_Teşekkür ederim, Eren. Teşekkür ederim, Eren._

_Eren… Eren._

Levi’ın sesi kafasının içinde sonsuz bir döngüye girmişti sanki. Ve o sesin adını söylediğini bir kez daha duyabilmek için yeşil gözlü çocuk nasıl bir dilek dilerse dilesin yapmaya razıydı. Kendi dudaklarının “Efendim?” kelimesini oluşturduğunu hissetti hayal meyal. Anlaşılan beyninde hala çalışan bir bölge vardı ve bu bölge ısrarla bir cevap bekliyordu.

Teğmen, onu cezaya bırakmışçasına “Yarım saat sonra odamda ol.” dedi Eren’e.

Sesi, yine, dışarıda yağan kardan daha soğuktu.

*

Eren ne bir dakika daha az, ne bir dakika daha fazla, tam yarım saat sonra Teğmen’in koridorundaydı. Küsmüş sarı ışıklarını ölgünce yayan lambaların yanından, eskilikten yıllardır temizlenmemiş gibi görünen parkelerin üzerinden etrafının farkında olmadan geçiyordu. Beyni bu küçük detaylar için fazla meşguldü.

Acaba gerçekten de ceza mı alacaktı? Bu ihtimale kendini hazırlamamış değildi, ancak Levi ona teşekkür ettikten sonra en azından onu yılbaşında hediyesiz bırakmamış olmasının hoşuna gitmiş olabileceğini düşünmüştü açıkçası. Hem kartın asıl içeriğine yönelik hiçbir şey de söylememişti. Eren’in ona verdiği dilek hakkını kullanacak mıydı? Ya da daha önemlisi, nasıl kullanacaktı?

Genç adam son soruyu kendisine sorar sormaz aç bir kuş sürüsü gibi, yüzünü aleve veren düşünceler üşüştü üzerine. Aynı anda karnında kocaman, yumuşacık bir kedi mırladı sanki. _Neler oluyordu?_ Etrafında uçuşan sinekleri uzaklaştırmaya çalışır gibi kafasını iki yana salladı, muhtemelen ona odasını temizlettirecekti Teğmen, abartmaya ya da üzerinde fazla düşünmeye, hele de bunun gibi şeyler düşünmeye hiç gerek yoktu. “Komutanın hakkında neler kuruyorsun sen böyle?” dedi kafasının içinde onu dizginlemeye ant içerek uykusundan uyanmış gibi görünen bir ses.

_Biliyorum, biliyorum._

Genç titan içinde hala dürüst kalmaya çalışan parçasıyla karnındaki davetkâr, sıcacık his arasında bocalayarak kapıyı çaldı.

“Gel.”

Eren hafiften titreyerek içeri girdiğinde, masanın başında oturan adamla göz göze gelmemek için her şeyini verebileceğini düşündü. Daha önce Teğmen Levi’ı üniformasız görmemiş değildi, ama hiç bu kadar güzel görmemiş olabilirdi. Bundan önce nasıl olmuştu da Teğmen’in beyaz gömlek ve o ince deriden kahverengi yelekle ne kadar tuhaf göründüğünü fark edememişti? Hayır, tuhaf yanlış kelimeydi. _Göz alıcı…_ belki. Oturuşunda, bir kağıt parçasının üzerinde uçar gibi hareket eden ince elinde, özel olarak çarpıtılmış gibi duran açık yakasından görünen köprücük kemiğinde, kollarını dirseklerine kadar kıvırışında bile bir şey vardı sanki.

Adam sonunda mum ışığının rengini biraz ısıttığı gözlerini Eren’in üzerine diktiğinde çocuk, onun kafasından geçen her şeyden haberdar olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Eğer zihnini okuyabiliyorsa da komutan bunu belli etmemeye karar vermişti anlaşılan. Çünkü sadece “Karşıma otur, velet, yapacak bir sürü işimiz var.” dedi, ona kesinlikle bir saniyeden daha fazla bakmayarak. Eren itaatkârca söyleneni yaptı ve Levi’ın tam karşısındaki rahatsız, eski sandalyeye oturdu. Elini ayağını nereye koyacağını kestiremeyince biraz bocaladı, bir kaç tuhaf pozisyon denemesinin sonunda bacaklarını masanın altına doğru uzatıp ellerini kucağında birleştirmeye karar verdi. Şimdi yüzünü açıkça ona dönmüş olmasına rağmen, içinde binlerce kağıt varmış gibi görünen bir tomarla uğraşan Teğmen hala o yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.

Birkaç dakika boyunca kağıt hışırtılarından ve pencerenin uğultusundan başka bir şey duyulmadı. Eren tam ağzını açıp ona dileğinin ne olduğunu soracakken, Levi ondan önce davrandı.

“İşte dileğim, Jaeger.” dedi yüzlerce kağıdı onun önüne yığarak. “Geçtiğimiz yıl içinde çıktığımız bütün görevlerin raporlarını temize çekmeme yardım edeceksin.”

“Ben-“

“İtirazın mı var?”

Eren ona “Hayır, sadece bir ara normal insanlar gibi uyumayı düşünüyordum.” dememek için resmen dudağını ısırmak zorunda kaldı, herif yılbaşında bile tonla evrak işi yapmak istiyordu. _Yardım edecekmişim bir de, hepsini sen yapacaksın desene şuna._ Daha az önce, karşısında oturan bu mahkeme duvarı suratlı adamla –çok kısa süreliğine ve kesinlikle istemsiz de olsa- edepsiz hayaller dünyasına doğru yola çıktığına inanamıyordu. Uçuşu pek kısa sürmüş, gerçekliğe çakılması çok zaman almamıştı gerçi.

Belki de Armin’in dediği gibi bir kız arkadaş bulmalıydı artık. Sonra da evlenirler ve Keşif Birliği’ne minik titan bebekler yaparlardı herhalde.

Eren kendini titan bebeklerin ne kadar korkunç olabileceği düşüncesinden uzaklaşmaya zorlayarak, hayattan bezmiş bir ruh hali içinde en üstteki dosyayı çekti ve görevin tarihine baktı.

_3 Ocak._

Harika. Bir dahaki yılbaşına kadar burada oturacaktı.

*

Ona asırlar gibi gelen bir sürenin sonunda Eren saate bakmaya cesaret etti ve sadece iki saattir bu sandalyede oturuyor olduğuna inanamadı. Üstüne üstlük dosyaların yarısından fazlası olduğu gibi duruyordu. Bu süre zarfında Teğmen’in ağzından tek bir kelime bile çıkmamış, önündeki kağıtlara harıl harıl bir şeyler yazmakla yetinmişti. Eren bunu daha ne kadar sürdüreceklerini düşünerek yığından bir dosya daha çekerken, eli esnemesine engel olmakta geç kaldı. Sonunda ağzını kapatabildiğinde, komutanın delici bakışlarının onun yüzüne sabitlenmiş olduğunu görerek utançtan kıpkırmızı kesildi.

“Bir mola ver, Jaeger.” dedi Levi sertçe ve Eren’in hiç beklemediği bir çeviklikle birdenbire yerinden kalkarak odanın köşesindeki konsola doğru gitti. Kendisi şu an değil öyle aniden fırlayıp gitmek, sandalyesine düşmeden otuz saniye ayakta durabileceğini bile düşünmüyordu. Kafasını geriye atıp gözlerini bir dakikalığına kapamak mükemmel bir fikir gibi göründüğü anda, biri eline ılık bir bardak tutuşturdu.

“İç. Sıcak değil ama uykunu açar.”

Eren bardağı dudaklarına götürürken, komutanın yaptığı kahveyi bile emirle ikram ettiğini düşündü. Gerçekten, bu adamın emir kipi dışındaki bir yüklemle cümle kurduğunu göremeyecek miydi? Ya da, gülümsediğini falan? Bunun baştan kaybedilmiş bir savaş olduğunu düşünürken hiç de sıcak olmayan kahvesinden bir yudum aldı-

Ve anında geriye püskürtmemek için kendini zor tuttu. _İğrenç._ Eren, Levi’ın onun yüzüne bile bakmadan yönelttiği “Ee? Nasıl?” sorusuna cevap vermeyi reddeder ve onun kalbini kırmamak adına kahve yapma yeteneği üzerine yorum yapmamayı seçerken, kahveyi yutabilmek için bakışlarını onun yüzüne odakladı.

“Bok gibi.” dedi Levi, bir yudum daha alırken.

Eren az önce kendi elleriyle yaptığı kahveyi böyle acımasızca aşağılayan, üstüne bir de aynı kahveyi kayıtsızca içmeye devam eden birini ilk defa görüyordu. Yine de, içinden dalga dalga yükselen onu teselli etme isteğine engel olamadı ve git gide incelen bir sesle umarsızca yalan söyledi karşısındaki adama.

“İçtiğim en kötü kahve değil, efendim, yani, güzel, insana toprağı hatırlatıyor, öyle değil- güzel bir topraktan bahsediyorum. Be-bence sıcak olsa bayağı iyi olabilirdi aslında. İçerdim ben, yine içeceğim tabii, ama demek istediğ-”

Eren’in cümlesi boğazına indirilen bir yumrukla yarım kaldı sanki.

_Dünyada çok güzel bir şeyler oluyordu._

Eren bilmiyordu, bir yerlerde beyaz çiçekler yeşil tarlaları dolduruyor olmalıydı, ya da güneş ışığı küçük bir çocuğun çillerinin üzerinde oynaşıyordu. Hava ısınıyordu, küçük hayvanlar burunlarını topraktan çıkarıyordu ve Eren’in kalbi alev almak suretiyle göğüs kafesini terk etmeye karar vermişti. Tüm bunların sebebi, çocuğun yeşil gözlerinde ışıltıların doğmasının ve ağzının hoş bir şaşkınlıkla hafifçe aralanmasının tek sebebi bu gülüştü. Ona göre Levi’ın gülüşü karın üzerine düşen sabahın ilk ışıklarını andırıyordu, yaz geldiğinde dalından koparılan ilk şeftalinin tadına benziyordu, güneş parlarken yağmaya karar veren sağanak yağmur gibiydi, o kadar ender bir şeydi ki Eren sonsuza dek sürsün istedi.

Teğmen Levi önce insanların aşağılama sanabileceği küçük bir tıslama sesi çıkarmış, daha sonra da karşısındaki çocuğun dokunmak için ölür gibi olduğu simsiyah saçlarını geriye doğru atarak Eren’e hiç de daha önce Teğmen’in gülüşünü tesadüfen duymuş olan Mikasa ve diğerlerinin söylediği kadar tuhaf ve tüyler ürpertici gelmeyen bir kahkaha koy vermişti. Eren birden garip bir şekilde, çarpılmış ve bembeyaz bir yüzle Levi’ın odasından çıkan Sasha’nın az önce Teğmen’in kahkahasını duyduklarını ilan ettiğini ve “ _Sanki bir kurt ulurken aynı anda bir deli tırnaklarını tahtaya çiziyor gibiydi,”_ yorumunu yaptığını hatırladı.

“Yalan söylemene gerek yok, Eren” dedi adam, hala gülümseyerek. Sonra, yumuşamış yüz ifadesini ve şimdi tuhaf bir şekilde tatlı tatlı parlayan gözlerini ellerine döndürdü; genç adamın içindeki kediden yükselen tüm itirazlara ve çığlıklara rağmen, her gün doğumu gibi Levi’ın gülümsemesi de fincanının içine gömülen yüzünde yavaşça kayboldu.

Eren daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Fikrini söyleyecekti, dik kafalılık edecek ve hiç de üzerine vazife olmayan bir önermede bulunacaktı. Evet, içindeki dürüst şey ne kadar yüksek sesle itiraz ederse etsin yapacaktı bunu. Hayır, _hayır Eren sus-_

“Be-bence daha sık gülmelisiniz.”

Olan olmuştu artık ve Eren bir pişmanlık ve utanç denizinde boğuluyordu. Eren’in ne dediğini pek umursamıyor gibi görünen komutan ise, sanki tavan süslemeleri çok ilginçmiş gibi bakışlarını yukarı dikmişti. “Öyle mi dersin?” dedi sadece, tuhaf bir şekilde mırıltıya benzeyen, zor duyulur bir ses tonuyla.

Ensesinden başlayarak dalga dalga kızaran Eren ellerini şimdi dünyanın en ilgi çekici şeyiymişçesine incelediği fincanının etrafına sardı. Elinde olsaydı sonsuza kadar o fincana bakardı. Kafasını kaldırmaya, Levi’la göz göze gelmeye cesareti yoktu, hem ne zamandan beridir onun hakkında kendisiyle yaptığı konuşmalarda Teğmen’e ilk adıyla hitap ediyordu?

Eren durumu biraz olsun kontrol altına almak adına konuşmaya devam etmeye karar vererek “Aşağıdan sıcak kahve getirmemi ister misiniz?” dedi Levi’a, sanki az önceki garip diyalog yaşanmamış gibi. Teğmen hafifçe başını sallayarak onaylayınca Eren sandalyesinden hışımla kalktı, aniden kalktığı için kararmış gözleriyle hiçbir şey göremeyerek kapıya doğru körlemesine uçtu.

Sonunda koridorun taştan serinliğine adım attığında rahatlayarak derin bir nefes verdi. Odadan çıktığı için memnundu, sanki orada kaldığı her an Teğmen’le aralarında belirlenen tüm kurallar yıkılıyor ve yerlerine yenileri inşa ediliyordu.

Ya da Eren her şeyi kafasından uyduruyordu.

Düşüncelerinin son derece derinlerine dalmış olan genç adam, karşısında parlak bir ışığın içinde yüzen insan selini bulduğunda aşağıya ne zaman indiğini ve son sürat devam eden partiye ne ara daldığını çözemedi, kafasının içinde öyle kaybolmuştu ki Teğmen’in koridoru ve salonun kapısı arasında bir sıçrama yapmıştı sanki.

Eren insanları hiç görmeden geçerek bir hülyanın içinde hareket eder gibi içeceklerin durduğu masanın yanına gitti ve iki kahve doldurdu. Fincanları bir tepsinin içine yerleştirirken, masanın kenarında yorgun argın duran ve takımın hıncından nasibini almış, orasından burasından çekiştirilerek dilimlenmeye çalışılırken canı çıkmış turtaya ilişti gözleri.

*

Eren tepsinin içindeki turta tabaklarından birini sanki o odaya girmemiş gibi davranarak kağıda haşır huşur bir şeyler yazmaya devam eden adamın önüne bıraktı. Levi’ın en ufak bir düşünce okunamayan yüzüne bakarak kahveyi de usulca tabağın yanına koyarken, neden şımarık küçük bir çocuk gibi teşekkür beklediğini anlayamıyordu, hem de alt tarafı bir turta getirmeyi akıl ettiği için. Aptallığına sövdü ve sandalyesine oturmak için yerine geçti. Tam yarı yarıya oturmuştu ki, karşısındaki adamın sertçe ismini söyleşini duydu ve yeniden ayağa fırladı.

“Eren?”

“Efendim?”

Levi gözlerini yazdığı şeyden ayırmıyordu.

“Turtayı Hanji ya da Erwin mi yolladı?”

Eren soruya anlam verememişti. Ne yani, kendi kendine bir tatlı getirmeyi bile akıl edemeyecek miydi?

“Hayır, ben aldım.” dedi meydan okur gibi başlayıp git gide eriyen bir ses tonuyla, “Masada duruyordu ve kimse yemeye devam ediyor gibi görünmüyordu.”

“Anlıyorum.”

Eren ona artık oturup oturamayacağını sormak ve sormamak arasında cebelleşirken, siyah saçlarında mum ışığının altın parıltılarının oynadığı adam yeniden konuşmaya başladı.

“Benden nefret ediyor musun?”

Eren şimdi oturmayı düşünmekten vazgeçmişti. Karşısındakinin kim olduğunu bile unutarak aklına gelen ilk tepkiyi verdi ve “Nasıl yani?” dedi, sanki Mikasa’yla ya da Armin’le konuşuyordu.

“Yeni yılın ilk gününde arkadaşlarınla aşağıda eğleniyor olabilecekken seni tozlu belgelerin başında saatlerce oturttuğum için benden nefret ediyor musun?”

Sorunun açıklığıyla ufak bir şok geçirmesine rağmen, “Hayır,” dedi Eren neredeyse anında, sesinde en ufak bir tereddüt yoktu. Sanki bu anı daha önce yaşamıştı. Hafızası onu yanıltmıyordu, bundan seneler önce, ilk defa titana dönüştüğünde yapılan duruşmada ağzımı burnumu kırdığında da ondan nefret edip etmediğimi sormuştu diye geçirdi kafasından. Tuhaftı, neredeyse komutan onun kendisinden nefret etmesinden korkuyor gibiydi.

“Güzel. Devam et.”

Eren bu sefer arada kalmayarak sessizce yerine oturdu ve yeni bir belge çekti. _8 Nisan._ Odaklanamıyordu, sessizce kahvesini içer ve turtasını didiklerken, garip bir farkındalık çılgınlığı tarafından yutuluyor gibiydi. _…doğu yönünde uzaklaştığı rapor edilen 12 metrelik sınıftan üç anormal titanın takip edilmesi emri…_ Kağıtta yazılı cümleler gözlerinin önünde uçuyor _,_ ona Teğmen’e bir kardeş gibi bağlandığını düşündüren her şeyin aslı göğsüne aralıksız atılan oklar gibi saplanıyordu. … _sonucunda Teğmen_ _Levi Ackerman göreve gönderilmiştir…_ Levi tek başına göreve gittiğinde, onun tek parça olarak dönüp dönemeyeceği konusunda öyle çok endişelenmişti ki o dönene kadar uyuyamamıştı, ağzına bir lokma bir şey girmemişti, o kadar ki Armin hasta olduğunu düşünmüş ve revire gitmesi konusunda onu çıldırtmıştı. Belki de gerçekten hastaydı, hem herkes Teğmen için endişeleniyordu zaten.

Eren kafasının içindeki koroyu susturmaya çalışarak yazmaya devam etti. Öyle hızlanmıştı ki, neredeyse bir buçuk saat içinde dört rapor bitirmişti. Tuhaf bir uyuşmuşlukla başı dönerken, yığından ona yüzüncüymüş gibi gelen bir kağıt daha çekti. Yaz aylarına gelmişlerdi.

_…29 Temmuz’da keşif birliği duvarların dışına doğru yola çıktı…_

Bu görevde Eren de vardı. İlerleyen günlerde biraz alışılmadık bir olay olduğu için özellikle hatırlıyordu, genelde tek başlarına görülen anormal titanlardan 15 metrelik sınıftan dört tanesi sanki emir almışçasına bir grup halinde hareket ediyordu. Durup da çevrelerinde uçuşan askerleri yemekle ilgilenmiyor, bunun yerine onları yere vuruyor ve sanki bir amaçları varmış gibi duvarlar bölgesine doğru koşuyorlardı. Levi’ın tek başına üç titanın arasına dalıp bir tanesini ıskaladığı ve bacağından bir yara aldığı görevdi bu. Kimse Eren’in emir almadan titana dönüşüp hayatta kalmış olan anormalin üstüne atlamak için neden o anı seçtiğini anlayamamıştı. Muhtemelen aramızdan birine zarar verdiği için öfkelendim, diye savuşturmuştu kafasına takılan her soruyu.

“Eren.”

Çocuk sesin yüksekliğiyle düşüncelerinden sıçramıştı.

“Evet?”

“Sana bu turtayı komutanlarından birinin yollatmadığına emin misin? Özellikle Hanji’nin?”

Eren neredeyse gözlerini devirecekti. Ne derdi vardı bu adamın şu saçma sapan tatlıyla ki, saatte bir onu kimin getirdiğini soruyordu?

“Hayır, efendim,” dedi bıkkınlıkla ve daha kendine engel olamadan dudakları onun arkasından ekledi, “neden turtayı sorup duruyorsunuz?”

Tüy kalem bir an için kağıdın üstünde durdu ve Levi çelikten bakışlarının karşısındaki çocuğun uykulu yeşil gözlerine dikti. Eren sandalyesinin kenarlarından eriyecekti sanki. Ama beklediği şey olmadı ve Teğmen onu azarlamadı.

“Yaklaşık bir hafta önce benim doğduğum gün olduğu için komutanlarının bana pasta yollamayı komik bulduğunu ve senin de onlardan korktuğun için sustuğunu düşünüyorum.”

Eren’in tüm uykusu ağzıyla birlikte açılmıştı. Ayağa fırladı ve “Öyle bir şey yok!” dedi panikle, “Doğum gününüz olduğunu bile bilmiyordum!”

“Sakin ol velet, otur yerine, mürekkebini devireceks-”

Teğmen’in cümlesi yarıda kaldı. Eren’in hiç de ufak olmayan eli mürekkep şişesine çarpmış ve onu masadan boylu boyunca kaydırarak dosdoğru parkeleri boyamaya yollamıştı. Düşünmeden verdiği aşırı tepkinin sonucunda pancar moruna dönen genç çocuk, usulca sandalyesini geriye ittirdi ve mürekkebi temizleyecek bir şeyler arandı.

Odanın bir kenarında hazır bekleyen temizlik bezlerinden bir kaçını eline alır ve yere eğilirken, komutanın sandalyesinden kalkmış, tepesinde heyula gibi dikiliyor olduğunu fark etti. Teğmen’in etrafı kirletenlere verdiği söylenen korkunç cezalar geçti aklından.

Levi, suratında insanda pencereden atlayarak odayı terk etme hissi uyandıran bir ifadeyle Eren’in yanına eğilirken Eren şaşkınlıkla onun bezlerden birini eline aldığını ve mürekkebi temizlemeye yardım ettiğini gördü.

“Söylesene, velet,” dedi Teğmen Levi, dizlerinin üstünde doğrularak, normalden daha da tuhaf görünüyordu. “Neden bu kadar işe yaramazsın?”

Eren’in yüzü, eğer böyle bir şey mümkünse, daha da parlak bir kırmızıya döndü. Bu soruya cevap vererek Teğmen’in eline onu cezalandırmak için bir bahane vermenin hiçbir anlamı olmadığını düşünebilirdi, ancak asi doğası gereği tabii ki de “Gece yarısından beri sizinle burada oturarak konuşmadan, yerimden kalkmadan, tuvalete bile gitmeden yedi aylık görev raporunu temize geçirdim, o kadar da işe yaramaz olmasam gerek.” demek zorundaydı.

Dizlerinin üzerinde doğrulmuş erişkin bir Eren ve aynı pozisyondaki bir Levi arasında her ne kadar yirmi santime yakın bir boy farkı olsa da, çocuk yoğunluğundan ezildiği bakışların altında kendini minicik hissediyordu.

“Görevin bitti.” dedi Teğmen birden, kış ortasında dışarıda bırakılmış çelik bir kovanın soğukluğunda bir ses tonuyla. Eren bu emri öylesine şaşkınlıkla karşılamıştı ki, cevap olarak ağzının içinde anlamı olmayan birkaç şey geveledi.

“Ben- ama daha-“

“Çekilebilirsin.”

Genç adam reddedilen itirazlarını yutarak oturduğu yerde kalakalmıştı. Daha sadece temmuz ayındaydı, temize çekilecek bir sürü dosya vardı…

“Neden beni şimdi kovuyorsunuz?” dedi Eren, içinden yükselen titan öfkesine hakim olamayarak. Ayağa fırlamıştı ve öyle bir amacı olmasına rağmen Teğmen’e bağırmıştı. Karşılığında Teğmen’den yükselen demir gibi cevap bile kendisine gelmesine yetmedi.

“Emirlerimi mi sorguluyorsun, Jaeger?”

“Evet, sorguluyorum! Bir dilek hakkınız vardı, siz de bana bir görev verdiniz, neden dileğinizi tamamlamadan gitmemi istiyorsunuz?”

Eren şimdi hızla soluk alıyordu, neden bu kadar öfkelendiğini bilmiyordu, saatlerdir buradaydı ve Teğmen’in dileğini tamamen gerçekleştirmeden de gitmek istemiyordu. Şimdi giderse, uğraştığı hiçbir şeye değmeyecek gibi hissediyordu.

“Dileğim görevleri temize çekmen değildi.”

Eren donakaldı, onunkilere kitlenmiş olan komutanın gözlerinden muhtemelen başka kimsenin anlayamayacağı garip bir duygunun usulca geçtiğini gördü.

“Ne?”

“Dileğim görevleri temize çekmen değildi,” dedi Levi, az öncekinden biraz daha kendinden emin çıkan bir sesle.

_Ne demek oluyor bu?_

“Ne- neydi o zaman?”

“Bu akşam yalnız kalmak istemedim.”

Eren şimdi Hanji ve diğerlerinin odanın çeşitli köşelerinden fırlayıp şaka diye bağıracaklarından emindi. Ne diyordu bu Teğmen’in kılığına girmiş, haddinden kısa boylu bir diğer herif?

Genç adam biraz düşündükten sonra karşısındaki adamın gerçekten Teğmen Levi olduğuna ikna olunca, bu kez rüyada olup olmadığını merak etti. Emin olmak için gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı. Evet, bu gerçekti. Ve Teğmen Levi, sanki az önce böylesine kendisinden beklenmedik bir cümle kuran o değilmiş de Eren hayal görüyormuş gibi garip bakışlarla Eren’in tepkisini izliyordu.

“Ne bakıyorsun öyle?” dedi gözlerini devirerek. “Neredeyse her yeni yıl gecesini yalnız geçiriyorum, canım sıkılıyor. Etrafta emirler verecek birinin olması iyi bir değişiklik olur diye düşündüm. Kusura bakma, o evrakları baştan yazmana hiç gerek yoktu aslında.”

Eren’in beyni daha ne yapacağına karar verememişken, vücudu çoktan harekete geçmiş, içinden fırlayan kocaman bir öfke dalgasıyla boş bulunup atağını karşılayamayan Teğmen’i kollarından tutup yere çivilemişti.

Dizlerinin üstünde dikilmiş, komutanını bedeniyle hapsetmiş olan çocuk resmen sinirden hırlıyordu. Hatta o kadar sinirliydi ki, dizlerinden biriyle ona çok acı verecek bir bölgeye vurmakta tamamen serbest olan Levi’ın bunun yerine sakince uzandığını ve onun saldırısına hiçbir karşılık vermeden her zamanki ifadesiz gözleriyle ona bakmayı seçtiğini fark etmesi zaman aldı. Sıkılı dişleri ve Teğmen’in bileklerinin etrafındaki parmakları aynı anda gevşerken, kalbi göğüs kafesini kırıp kendini yere atmaya kararlıymış gibi atıyordu. Her şey için çok geç olduğundan, dizlerinin üstünde sürünerek yavaşça geriye doğru gitmeye karar verdi, ama bu bir hataydı, onun geri çekildiğini anlayan rakibi, bir anda kozları tersine döndürdü ve onu hapseden parmakların altındaki bileklerini çevirip kurtararak Eren’i kollarından yakalayan ve kendine çeken Teğmen, onu öptü.

Şimdi üzerine gaz dökülüp tutuşturulmuş olan alevler içindeki Eren, Levi’ın dudaklarının onunkileri işgal ettiğini ve onun da bu saldırıya memnuniyetle karşılık verdiğini fark edeli sadece on saniye olmuştu ki, bir anda her şey bitti ve Eren’in dudakları buz gibi havayla temas etmek istemiyorlarmış gibi uyuşarak isyan etti.

“Birkaç yıldır yeni yıl gecesinde çok canım sıkılıyor.” dedi Levi, Eren’in gözlerinin önüne düşen saçları geriye iten parmaklarına bakarken. “Ve sen hep aşağıda eğleniyor oluyorsun, velet.”

Vücudu alnından başlayarak yanan Eren bundan sonra ne zaman temize çekilecek belgeler olursa komutanın onu çağırabileceğine dair söz vererek dudaklarını bir kez daha onunkilere gömdü.


End file.
